jeeperscreepersfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack "Jacky" Taggart Jr.
Jack "Jacky" Taggart Jr. was a major character in the film Jeepers Creepers 2. He was the older son of Jack Taggart Sr. and the older brother of Billy Taggart. Bio Jacky lived on a farm and worked as a farm hand along with his father and younger brother. He appeared to have brotherly spats with his younger brother, but showed extreme concern for him when Billy was abducted by the Creeper. Jeepers Creepers 2 At the start of the movie, Jacky was working on a farm truck while his brother put up scarecrows in the cornfield. Their father noticed that there was a problem with his post puncher and asked both boys if they had been messing with it. When Jacky was asked, he immediately accused Billy of tattling on him. He had a bit of a yelling match with Billy. Shortly after, Jacky heard Billy scream when the Creeper pounced on him. Their father Jack came out of the house with his shotgun. They both pursued the Creeper throughout the field before it took off in the air, with Billy in tow. Later, when looking at the attack area, Jacky found one of the Creeper's knives. He showed it to his father and it apparently had the power to propel itself. Jack Sr. then used the knife to make a harpoon, which he put on his pickup truck. When Jack Sr. was listening to a police radio and heard news that made him suspect the Creeper had been spotted, he got Jacky to drive and they set out to find it. Jacky picked up a CB transmission from Andy Buck of the Bannon Bantams and believed it was an attack by the Creeper. His father communicated with Bucky, even telling them he would bring the police. However, after the transmission, Jacky wondered why his father wouldn't call the police. Jack Sr. told him to drive. The two picked up Minxie Hayes and she got into the truck with Jacky while Jack Sr. manned the harpoon. After attacking the Creeper, it threw the harpoon back at the truck, nearly impaling Jacky. Jacky stayed in the truck while his dad fought the Creeper, but had to evacuate when the Creeper caused the truck to flip over several times. Unseen by the audience, the truck was put back on its wheels. While the Creeper was about to kill Deaundre "Double D" Davis, Jack Sr. hit it in the head with the harpoon and pinned it to the ground. Jacky then watched as his father stabbed the Creeper in the heart 31 times, exorcising his hatred of the beast who killed his son. 23 years later, two boys and a girl drive up to the Taggart Farm. They want to see the "Bat out of Hell." An older Jacky charged both boys five bucks, while he told them that they had to ask his father if they had questions about how the creature was killed. Category:Alive Category:Jeepers Creepers 2 Character